LayEd s02e10
Episode Summary The adventurers are approached by an old Ork Elementalist Ybrikan Gadj, who tells them that he knows the location of the Nethermancer Fireglass's Liferock. To reach this, the adepts must venture to the Well of Souls in the Poisoned Forest. Unfortunately, the adepts are betrayed by Ybrikan, who exchanges the adept's lives for the soul of his adopted daughter Eliana. The adepts are sent into the Nether Realms (Astral Metaplanes), where they are greeted by the Watcher and each of them is confronted with a challenge to the core of their beliefs. Afterwards, they arrive in Cadence and the Mirror of Worlds. After traveling through Astral Space for some time, they find Fireglass's Liferock, only to find that their employer, Thamon Ariok, was Fireglass's apprentice, and that he is attempting to corrupt the Passions. They return to the mundane world and find Ybrikan dead and a corrupted Eliana. Ybrikan's corpse becomes possessed by the Liferock chip containing Fireglass's soul. Places visited: * Cadence - Mirror of Worlds * Cadence - The Liferock * Idyllic Gardens (home of Llythia, Windling Elementalist) * Sylvar, the Destroyed Realm (met Buualgathor there) * Throne (Ice Palace, played the Game of Succession there) * Well of Souls (in the real world, former location of Mesa'loc Kaer) Quotes * Steve, asking a theoretical question for Fireglass: "Why are your Kaers so crappy? Everybody died!" * GM: "It is in... THE WELL OF SOULS!" Ra'Khir, dramatically with FIRE: "The well of souls!?" Dizzy, less dramatically without fire: "The well of souls?" Quantz: "Hey, mine doesn't work." * Ally: "I imagine a windling sitting behind one of the T'skrang kicking their chair." Steve: "That's an accurate description of a Windling. A kid on an airplane." Bryan: "You mean flying through the air and annoying?" * "Experience is the name we give to our mistakes." - Cerulean, when challenged by the Watcher. * Steve, talking to the watcher at the End of Worlds: "You gatekeepers are all the same. What is it, 50 silver? 100 silver?" Monsters Defeated * Eliana, corrupted by the Well of Souls * The Lady's Champion Legend Point Awards So, the total LP earned for the adventure was 54300, divided 4 ways is 13575 per person. Misc LP awards (Worth 800LP each): * Highest Karma: 15 by Ra'Khir when using Summon to summon Fireglass. * Highest Damage: 32 by Cerulean when punching the Lady's Champion * Highest Effect: 29 Ricochet Attack spellcasting roll by Ra'Khir against Eliana (corrupted) * Highest Talent: 31 Fast Hand roll by Quantz, stealing important papers Miscellaneous Awards MVP (800LP): Ra'Khir for negotiating with a Haggle check with a major Named Horror, Buualgathor, the hunter of Horrors, allowing Buualgathor to use the Astral Sextant in exchange for an exit from that Netherworld. Quotes (400 LP each): See Quotes above. Loot I don't think you guys got any loot from the adventure. You now have a new best friend, the dead body of an Ork Elementalist possessed by the spirit of a centuries-old Obsidiman Nethermancer. Yeah...